


The nose knows the truth even if the brain doesn't catch up

by BellaP



Series: It's all about genetics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew there was something different about Stiles the moment he saw the boy with Scott in the woods. But for him to be the son of a goddess was too much for his wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nose knows the truth even if the brain doesn't catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously that Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. If it did, Derek and Stiles would be a thing a long time ago.  
> Also, English isn't my first language. So sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

Derek knew there was something different about Stiles the moment he saw the boy with Scott in the woods. The wind blew and brought to the wolf's nose the teenager's scent. It was a mix of hormones, deodorant, and, strangely, books, metal and ozone. The books and the metal Derek could understand. The boy had a big nerd face, but the ozone? This one was very weird. But at that moment he had bigger and important things to worry about like his sister dead half body and the fact that the boy with Stiles smelled like wolf. Werewolf. So Derek packed all this information in some dark corner of his brain and went on with his life trying to figure out who was the new alpha.

Obviously and annoyingly, Stiles helped him along all the way with smart come backs, never ending babbling, putting the guilt of all murders over him and making Derek always throw the breakable human against a flat surface and growl at him. And now that he think about it, Stiles never got a bruise for this rough treatment. And he never smelled fear coming from the boy. Actually, every time he threatened Stiles, the teenager would squeak like a little girl, say some or another no sense, but he never felt fear. It was like he didn't have any self preservation instinct or knew that Derek wasn't a big threat. Stiles usually was afraid for others, but not for himself.

And now, after everything was over, after he had killed Peter, he discovered why. He went to Stiles house to talk to him about something that he forgot the moment he crossed the window and saw the pretty woman in the boy's bedroom. She had long, dark wavy hair and stormy eyes. But the thing that bristled his wolf fur was the fact that the woman hadn't a scent. Well, she had one, the only problem was that it wasn't human. She didn't smell like anything Derek ever smelled before but one kind of scent she had in common with Stiles: the ozone. Before he climbed on Stiles' house, Derek also heard a strange conversation that had his name in the middle of it, so no wonder why his wolf was growling to the strange woman when he entered the room.

And then, she was smiling, a very big, very like Stiles', smile and with a simple goodbye she started to glow. Derek's eyes hurt with the woman's glow, but he didn't turn because 1) an alpha never turn their back to a potential threat and 2) he wanted to see what would happen until Stiles screamed for him to close his eyes. Usually he would throw the boy against a wall and say that if he ever order him again he would rip out his throat with his teeth. But something in the teenager's tone and his instincts told him to close his eyes. What he did at the exact moment the glow became a bright light that faded after a few seconds, taking the woman with it.

“Stiles!” Derek growled partly because he was still surprised with what happened, partly because Stiles was keeping things from him and he hated to be kept in the dark. “What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?”

“Well... Derek, you just met my biological mother.” Derek knew his eyes flashed alpha's red because for what he knew, Stiles mother had died when he was a kid. His wolf whined inside of him. His _mat_... Whatever, the boy lied to him.

“Your biological mother.” He didn't want to put in his voice that incredulous tone, but until a few hours ago he thought that Stiles was a simple human. Okay, he ran with werewolves, but a human no less, even if he was a crazy one. “Who just disappeared in a flash of light.” It was important to highlight this part. In the brief moment he saw the woman, Derek could see the similarities between Stiles and her. But he remembered very well that the teenager doesn't usually disappear in a flash of light. Not when Derek was looking.

“Yeah, about that...” Stiles gave the wolf a weak smile. “Say Derek, what do you know about Greek mythology?” Derek raised both of his eyebrows as an answer. He knew enough. Okay, he knew a lot. The werewolf myth came from the Greek mythology. Something about the goddess Artemis has given the lycanthropy curse as a gift to a follower who wanted to avenge his family death against a monster who was created because of the arrogance of one of Apollo's kids.

“Greek mythology?” He didn't doubt that Stiles knew enough too, or a lot, because the boy was like a human being Google. But when Stiles gave to Derek a big and mischievous smile he knew he was about to be slapped on the face with something big that would leave him gobsmacked.

“Sit here sour wolf...” Stiles patted the mattress beside where he was. “And let me tell you about Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and how she likes to allure innocent men with her pretty smile and have awesomely smart babies with them.”

And Stiles told him. Told how the Greek Gods still existed in the modern world, because they didn't disappear, only changed places when the center of power in the world changed too. So this was how Derek found that above the Empire State, a build that he visited a couple of times when he was living in New York, was located the Olympus. This was how the wolf found out that the legend about Artemis curse was real, that Gods, like in the ancient Greece, liked to have affairs with humans and have babies with them. Babies who are half human and half god. Like Stiles...

Derek jumped out of the bed when he reached this conclusion, getting a confused look from Stiles.

“You are a demigod.” Stiles blinked repeatedly, like he wasn't understanding where this was coming from. But Derek, he was panicking. Stiles was a demigod, son of Athena. His _mat_... Whatever, was way above his league. Okay, he always thought that Stiles was way above his league because he was human, he was loyal, he was kind and even if he was annoying, he was still pure, untouched by the dark things in this world even if he ran with werewolves and occasionally was threatened by them (mostly by Derek) because Derek was emotionally constipate (thank you Kate 'Fucking' Argent). So this was why even if his wolf whined and scratched the door of his mind begging to be let out and claim what was his, Derek would shut him up and say a big fat no. Stiles was human, was breakable and did deserve so much better.

“Yeah, since I was born. So what?”

“If you were a demigod all this time... How come you fell so easily in Peter's hands?” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek had to remember one of his not most brilliant moment, hadn't he?

“Didn't you hear the part where I said that I am Athena's son? She is a brilliant warrior, I'll give you that. Most of my siblings are like her on this. But me? I inherited the Stilinski's talent to stumble on air. So, obviously, I'm good at the thinking but not at the fighting thing.”

“I have to go.” Derek thought that he wasn't getting close to the window fast enough to escape because his heart was about to explode from his chest. The supernatural he could handle, piece of cake. But this was making his wolf have a syncope. Damn new alpha's power and his lack of control over it.

“Wait? What? Now you're afraid of me just because you found out that my mother is not like the others' mothers?” Basically, yes. But Derek would never say that. He wasn't having a breaking down because Stiles was a demigod. No way. He was freaking out because Stiles was too good for him. And he always knew that. Logically, he knew that, but his wolf still had hope. Hope that was crushed the moment that Stiles opened his mouth and talked about his mother.

“See you Stiles.” Not really. Maybe it was better to get away for... Forever. Stiles had a big future on his way, if what he said was true. Demigods were the ones responsible for the society evolution. So Stiles was destined to do great things. And Derek was destined to be a sour wolf for the end of the time.

“Wait!” Stiles screamed when he saw Derek jump out of the window and disappear in the dark street in a blink of an eye. With a sigh he closed the window and let his body fall on the mattress. He wasn't stupid, never was. He was Athena's son and he realized on the ninth time that Derek pushed him against the wall that the wolf was too handsy for someone who doesn't liked to be touched. And the flashing eyes? They were a big give away too. So he called one of his siblings (of all the brothers and sisters he met at the camp, the Carlson twins, Ace and Cass, were the closest to him) asking for advice because Google can help until a certain level. But it was one of Aphrodite's daughter, Calla, who was dating Ace, that gave him the answer.

“The throwing, growling and threatening thing? He is marking you. His wolf thinks of you as his. And if he has emotional problems like you said, this the only way he knows how to show interest.”

“Maiming me?”

“Think about puppies.” And Stiles thought, the problem was that Derek was far away to be a puppy. Scott? This one yes, even before he became a werewolf. Those brown eyes and boyish face should be registered as a lethal weapon. But Derek? Derek's teeth, claws and hotness were a lethal weapon created to bring the end of the world, or the end of Stiles. “When they are playing it seems like they are hurting each other. All growling and biting. But they are not. They are showing affection.” And Stiles laughed a lot and mocked his brother when the girl gave the phone back to him.

“How come she is the brain in this relationship?”

“Shut up!” And he hanged up on Stiles without a proper goodbye. But that was okay. Stiles was used to Ace and his antisocial way. But Calla's words got printed in his brain until this night when Derek discovered the truth about his parentage and ran away.

Now, as said before, Stiles was Athena's son, and he knew how to plan war strategies, how to divide and conquer, how to bring down crazy alphas werewolves. But he didn't have any idea how to break emotional walls. He needed more advice, and from a specialist. So he grabbed his cell phone and dialed. At the second ring the call was picked up.

“Calla told me about Derek.” Not even a 'hi Stiles, how are the things?'. No, but that was what he loved about his sister.

“So what do you suggest Cass?”

“Hang on little brother, because when I'm finished that wolf will jump as high as you ask him to.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I changed the werewolf myth a little bit, or a lot. Actually, it was Zeus who cursed a king named Licaon because he served human meat in a dinner to the god. But in my mind, for some reason, I always thought that werewolves existed because of Artemis. It's a crazy theory that I have. So I put it in this fic just for the kicks.


End file.
